When Dany met Lucius
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Daenerys and Jorah travel to Rome unintentionally and are saved by Lucius Vorenus (HBO series Rome, played by Kevin McKidd). Only the gods know where they will eventually finish.


»Khaleesi, be careful. « Drogon flew over her head just seconds after Jorah's warning. His mighty wings took him higher and higher towards the little white clouds on the sky above Meereen. Daznak's fighting ended very quickly by Daenerys' black beast flying over the pit. Jorah and Daario immediately moved closer to Dany to protect her from the angry locals who kept blaming the Queen of Meereen for the disruption.

One of the fighters was approaching rapidly to Daenerys, wielding his axe. Jorah's instinct was to grab her hand and move her to safety before stopping the man when he felt the ground moving. His eyes couldn't see much beside the blur. It felt like a fast movement. It ended almost as quickly as it started, with Daenerys vomiting all over the ground. But they weren't the Meereenese grounds.

"Jorah?" She felt his hand on her head, slowly stroking her silver hair.

"I am right here, my Queen." Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, as smart and educated as he was, didn't know what happened, or where they were currently. He could see a city close by but not one he could recognize. It wasn't any known city in Essos, even less one of Westeros.

"Where...Where are we, ser?" He swallowed.

"Not anywhere I'd know, Khaleesi. It could be one of the free cities I've yet to visit but I doubt it. I am completely lost."

Jorah always gave her comfort. If no one knew where to go, or what to expect, Jorah was the man to turn to. His last words made her worry. Until she heard a horse approaching, with a rider on his back. He was dressed similarly to the Unsullied, except his clothes were red, sort of a wine colour. He wore sandals but different to those she could see people wearing on the streets of the free cities. The man unsaddled his horse.

"Salve, citizens. You look like you could use some help. May I be of service?" Good, he speaks the common tongue, Dany thought. His low voice made her shiver and she could almost feel the wetness of her womanhood.

"And you are...?" Jorah decided to play the game with a red-headed soldier.

"Centurion Lucius Vorenus of the Thirteenth, on your service. Welcome to Rome."

"Thank you, Centurion..."

"Please, Lucius," he interrupted Jorah but kept his eyes on Daenerys. "You seem like you're far from home."

"We are, Lucius." Dany's soft voice made the Roman smile. "We need some help and a place to stay."

"By all means. Would you like to ride with me to the city? I have a spare bed in my house." Daenerys smiled and saddled a horse on her own. "You know how to ride?" She chuckled a little.

"Where I come from, a woman must ride, especially a princess."

After an hour ride – or walk, for Jorah – they arrived in the centre of the city. Lucius led them to his house and gave them an hour to change. Jorah got a Roman tunic in a lovely blue colour while Dany dressed into a silky sandy dress.

"It belonged to my wife. She died a month ago." They didn't notice Vorenus entering the room.

"I am sorry to hear, sir." He smiled.

"You look beautiful, princess." Daenerys blushed and noticed Jorah with an angry look on his face.

"I thank you, Lucius." She checked herself in the mirror again. Jorah apologized and went outside.

"I was wondering, if you excuse me the question, princess, whether you and this man...Are you married or is he your guard?" She looked back to him.

"Jorah? He's my most faithful guard."

"But you don't love him?" She couldn't think of anything to say that was completely true. On one hand, she just forgave him for betraying her, but she couldn't deny. Jorah stayed true to her no matter what she did to him.

"I do not love him, not like a woman should love a man. But he is a dear friend." Lucius nodded with a smile on his face.

She turned back to the mirror, trying to fix her hair a bit when she felt his hands around her waist. But not in the usual offensive way, quite the opposite, they were trembling, like they were not sure what to do. Like _he_ wasn't sure what to do. Dany held his hands gently and pressed them on her belly. She felt his warm breath on her neck, shortly after followed by a kiss and a tickle of his new beard. His lips travelled to her shoulders while his hands moved up to her breasts. Lucius felt like he was doing something bad yet it felt so good. Daenerys wasn't a common whore, she was more like Niobe, but forbidden. Every time he touched her skin, he felt more excited, and less likely to stop anytime soon.

Daenerys felt the wetness again, but this time it was more obvious. His lips made her shiver and she started crushing her arse on his body. More specifically, on his manhood, which made Lucius, react. He turned her around roughly, claiming her lips like it's their last day on Earth. Dany took off his shirt he wore under the uniform, and threw it on the floor. She helped him undress her before they managed to reach the bedroom. He caged her on the bed with his strong arms and she felt them. Her loud scream of pleasure filled the room when he guided himself in. Lucius remembered his good friend Titus Pullo saying that every woman who he bedded, was wet as October. It made him grin before he returned to kissing every part of her exposed skin he could reach while thrusting into her. He felt her soft hands playing with his hair, gently pulling it from time to time which excited him for some reason.

"Lucius," she whispered every now and then, with her eyes closed, enjoying every second of their act. He knew his way around, changing positions, before finally, he took her out of bed, his manhood still positioned in her, and carried her to the nearest bedroom wall. She found herself between a cold stone wall, and a hot wet well-built man who made her moan so loud she was afraid of waking the whole neighbourhood up. She started wandering where Jorah went but a couple of deep hard thrusts and she forgot all about him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself even closer to him. Her eyes found his and saw more lust than love but he wasn't like Daario. Daario Naharis was the man to find if a woman would simply like to be with a man for a night. Lucius Vorenus was the man to love. Daenerys touched his beard and it was then that she noticed a difference in the way he was looking at her. There was no longer lust, it was sorrow, pain. If he could cry, he would. He held her a bit tighter before releasing into her.

They collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily before Lucius turned around to face Dany. He saw she wasn't covered, and pulled the sheet higher. His hand wrapped around her waist, pressing her closer to him.

"Why don't you stay here, in Rome? I can guard you 'till my last day." He kissed her forehead softly. His blue eyes practically drilled into her lavender ones.

"But I must return to my city. I must continue to rule." She stroked his bearded cheek before he nodded.

"You have your duties to attend to. I have to return to my post but I will be back for dinner." He kissed her passionately and crawled out of bed to get dressed. Soon after he left, Jorah came back, finding his Khaleesi naked as her name day, lying in bed.

"My Queen." He bowed as usual, trying not to think of the reason Daenerys was lying naked in Vorenus' bed.

"Jorah, where have you been?" Jorah looked away.

"I felt not needed so I left. There's a fine establishment close by so I looked around."

"You had a whore?" His lips formed a little smile.

"You can't imagine what you can do with a rich man's coin in this city." He looked a bit drunk but Daenerys decided to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't her place to order Jorah what to do when off duty, especially as it was very rare for Jorah to even take an hour or two for himself.

"Would you be so kind and pass me the dress?" Jorah stumbled towards the bed and picked up the dress off the floor. He leaned his head when he handed it to Daenerys.

"I see you're enjoying the stay here." She looked at him, furiously.

"What is that supposed to mean, ser?" _Ser_. She only used his title when she was really angry or disappointed with him.

"Nothing...I..."

"Judging me for lying naked in the bed of our host is what you do, ser. You, who fucked every whore in this area, dare to judge _me_?!" Jorah kept staring at the floor, embarrassed as ever. He had no right to judge. She was his Queen and her marriage to the current king of Meereen was just a formality. He, on the other hand, just paid four women to make his wildest dreams come true. _She_ might as well judge _him_.

"My apologies, Khaleesi, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Well, you were," she answered angrily. "I am well aware of your feelings, Jorah, you made them very clear the day I banished you. But you gave me your word this will not affect your duties. Leaving your Queen alone with a strange man in his own house is not fulfilling of guard's duties. What if the guard wasn't as friendly? He could've killed me." She saw Jorah's embarrassed face and it made her stop. She punished him enough, probably to the point he will refuse to leave her alone at all.

Daenerys decided to go for a walk after she managed to dress up again. They visited merchants for all over the Roman Empire, selling goods from their homelands. She was always fond of markets. Many asked her where she's from but she always found an excuse not to say it and divert the conversation to an object or food on their tables. If she learnt something from Jorah, it was never to tell stranger where you're from, especially now. They returned at the sundown.

"And the beauty returned." Lucius was standing at the top of the stairs, with a smile resting on his face. They met halfway and kissed gently; there were neighbours to think about.

"Lucius, I thought you won't be back yet." He smiled and looked at Jorah.

"I've heard you went to the market. It's smart you've taken your guard with you." He stepped closer to the scruffy-faced Northerner. "I don't think it's suitable for you to look at her like this."

Jorah raised his head. "Excuse me?"

Lucius grinned. "You like her," he whispered.

Mormont backed up a bit and suddenly drew his sword.

"And you will have her over my dead body." Daenerys' screams were just a background, but it was adrenalin that played the lead. Swords clashed a number of times before Vorenus managed to strike so hard it threw Jorah's weapon on the ground. Lucius lowered his sword.

"I am not the sort of a man to treat a woman disrespectfully. Unless she's not worthy of respect. Daenerys is not that kind of a woman."

"You disrespected her the moment you dragged her to your bed, a privilege only given to a man who's married to her."

Lucius went silent for a moment before turning to Daenerys.

"Than I will marry her."

Jorah threw his sword on the bed. It was obvious he was angry and devastated.

"Jorah, you have to speak to me." He turned around quickly.

"What do you want me to say? I've always been faithful and praised every touch, gods, every word you gave me. And a handsome stranger gets..." She pressed her finger on his lips.

"Shhh." She looked at him. "Jorah, our feelings are not mutual but I respect your concern. I appreciate your advice, I always did." She paused. "I don't know how we got here, or why, but I'm sensing a message from the gods. This man was sent to save us, and maybe this is how I'm supposed to repay him. Maybe it's a sign to start a new life where I won't be sold as a slave and be marked as a supposed princess. I'll be taken care of and live my life as a normal woman who doesn't have to beg her entire life."

"But you are a Targaryen. You are meant to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms not a wife to a ranked soldier." Jorah moved closer and he could feel her dress brushing against his tunic. "This man took advantage of your position as a stranger in this town." He leaned his head as he usually did. "What if we do get back and you get your chance to rule, to do what you are born to?"

Daenerys licked her lips. "I don't think we'll get back anytime soon, Jorah. If we do, I will rule as a Targaryen, but if we don't, I will love Lucius Vorenus as a woman."

Jorah grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "No before you give me a chance," he said and kissed her passionately. She tasted red wine when his tongue met hers, massaging each other. Suddenly, it felt like the grounds were moving, like they did earlier that day. They fell hard on their backs before waking up in a cold rough place. Northern lights lit up the sky as Jorah recognized the place.

"We're lost again," said Daenerys when she managed to sit up.

"No." Jorah's eyes watered as he remembered his home. "This is Bear Island."


End file.
